MIA Red vs Blue
by SMILING88
Summary: A/N This is a parody of a parody of Halo. However I do not own any aspects of Halo or of the parody. This is based off the web series Red vs Blue a few years after they defeated Chorus.
1. Targets

She sat in the dark with a single light overhead, resting her arms on the table waiting for someone to come in the room. The door across from her and opens and a dark figure comes in and sits in front facing her. The figure shuffled with some files then rested each one on the table. The person then slide several pictures of Spartans in front of her. "I'm going to ask you a few questions please answer truthfully" the figure asked in a calm voice. The red hair woman sat solemn and quit. "You're a former agent of a major project that was a while ago dissolved due to the misuse of military property, yes?" The nodded to the question. "You were the leader of the ground agent of this project were you not?" The woman nodded again. "As far as you know you and another person are the only remaining agents alive?" The woman nodded once more. "Thus far you were agent Carolina a.k.a…?" "Just what do you really want to know sir?" Carolina interrupted. "Okay… you were on planet Corus because, you took it upon yourself to insure that Project Freelancers' equipment and technology would never be used again. As a result in your intervention you and along some other individuals wound up completely dissolving Choran industries for its illegal activities." The figure then repositioned himself as he continued. "After your victory and that team went their separate ways, they each found fitting roles." The person in the dark got out a file that reveled the information of the Reds and Blues. "Even though they had the perfect jobs, with sever increase change in their thought process, I.Q., and emotional state surprisingly." The person coughed and made their next statement. "They are all missing. None of them have been reported to being found."

At the same time in the next room over with Agent Washington he was being asked deeper questioned. "You're asking me where they could have gone," said Washington. The person that was questioning him was a woman cloaked in shadow. "Currently as of 33:11 hours ago, the Reds and Blues sim troopers were declared Absent without Leave (AWOL)." The woman continued on, "These men as you know managed to get a better grasping of things through a short period of time. What we can only assume it was due to the passing of the Epsilon A.I. also known as Lenard Church." The woman then put a file in front of Washington showing the course work change, even the psych profiles of all of them. "We would like you to help us look for them that way this mess can be cleared up." Washington just shoved the files back at the integrator. "I already know that you're the section IIIX group that hunts special cases such as them." Washington said firmly, "They are my friends and I don't want to give them up. However, delighted to see things unfold for you particularly."

"They are idiot's major idiots, how they lived through so much I still am having a rough time understanding." Carolina picked out of her pocket a picture of all of them, then cracked a smile. "I'll tell you what I know that is new and what still them is. It does have to do with finding Church. The lingering A.I. that was Epsilon are leading them to somewhere. They all have become more sense they've gotten those A.I. So listen carefully soldier assassin, and do not forget this warning." She stares at the dark with such focus with her green eyes. "To find them you must disown logic, and focus on faith. For statistic information asked for Ambassador Junior." The interrogators left the former Freelancers in the rooms regrouped with each other in an elevator. Side by side the two book keepers stood soullessly as they ascended once the metal doors opened they exited down a very long bleak hallway. They then stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway. With the key the woman took from around her neck she used it to unlock the door. The man then knocked then the door opened. The duo quickly walked in and closed the door. There was man that was behind a desk waiting patiently for them. "This is all they know about them. Including the information that the ambassador can grant us." The man just sighed calmly, with a click of a button on his desk he reveled enlarged files of the Reds and the Blues behind him. The man stood up and went through each file.

Name: Liverance Tucker.

Age: 30

Occupation: Master Swordsman

Emotional habits: Occasional floundering.

Person: B.C. Time and again has kept rude commentary consistent through his career. Even has been known to harass women to hide his deep insecurities. Though has proven he is a capable soldier even proficient with his energy key. A.V. Cpt. Tucker has went on several seminars with the alien A.I. that occupied Cores' ancient advanced technology. Eventually developed the Swords of BA's, as head master for human and aliens. (Energy blades are based off of the key Tucker used but, human red model swords.)

Name: Michael J. Caboose

Age: 32

I.Q.: Below basic instincts

Person: B.C. Medical files recovered from Freelancer states that Caboose has shown he was taking memory repressed pills. Has shown signs of partial insanity and self-destructive destructive tendencies. A.V. Cpt. uses his technological pet to continue work for the UNFC as demolitionist of old buildings and bases. After forgetting to take his pills Caboose has shown he has Congressional Concentration Disorder (CCD). Through his ability he has been able to create heavily advanced bombs. Using alien technology with human intuition. (Instituted revised human clause.)

Name: Sargent

Age: 30

Nature: Hates peace, and tranquility

Person: B.C. has shown bipolar egotistical tendencies, with suicidal habits. Side effect after experiment of downloading memories into a clone. Mentally 125 years old physicality is of a clone. A.V. has trained many platoons to be hardened and experienced with blood thirsty habits. I.E. The Pure Bloods.

Name: Richard Dick Simmons

Age: 33

Mental: Father figure problems

Person: B.C. linked up with Sargent in order to fill a void of insecurities of an absent father figure. Overly worried on what women think of him and has a false persona. Only proceeded by his hidden narcissism. A.V. has trained several other units that were all female, and has commanded them. Well known for creating the Valkyrie squadron (Odin Eye).

Name: Franklin Donut

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Wardrobe of several military units.

Person: B.C. has a very personal belief that his armor is light red and is not pink. Donut has an unusual desire to make others pay attention to him. His homosexuality only is enhanced every time a situation becomes worse. A.V. now recognizes how he affects others around him. Has an occupation as a Sociologist, and can easily understand how people act. (Has earned a psychologist degree and can easily read anyone and know what their past.)

Name: John Dupain

Age: 37

Psych evaluation: Multi personality Disorder

Person: B.C. has attempted to be a doctor before in the past. However, has had countless people die on the operating table (Reaper Needle). When Dupain was corrupted by the Omega I.A. it has left a fatal wound on view of the value of life. A.V. committed several acts of treason is currently held in UNFC's mental rehab. Working as a Nurse for other patients.

Other INF:

A.I. system (F.I.L.S.S.): Deactivated

Storage: Unknown

Military Robot (Lopez): D&M (Deactivation & Meltdown) Schl. 1800 hrs. 1/25/2xxx

Statues: Missing

The man in dark was staring at these files with great nuances in his eyes. He breathed and slowly breathed out with a very chilling vibe. There was a call on the screen, with a scientist on the other end. "Sir we have the results it would seem to the activity of the FORUNER technology would in fact recover any I.A." The scientist then with partial fear in his voice then finished. "It would seem that even a fragment could become a full personality. No matter of which personality or characteristic." The dark man then huffed and ended the call. Then pressed another button on his desk and showed a holographic projection.

With a chilling base in his voice the man said, "Find them both of you. Covert, delete memories, destroy evidence." The man looked at the screen with sternness. "Find them, or I kill you slowly." The man turned facing the screen while the lights turned on. The two other spooks walked out of the room. The man scratched the back of his head were his tattoo is. Then silently growled.


	2. Reasons and Regrets

He worked calmly and surely on his computers and updating information. While his maroon helmet was off he hacked in to on line data. His face cascaded in the dark but determination in his eyes, he successfully downloaded everything he needed. Suddenly a proximity alarm went off he then rushed to gather everything he needed. After downloading everything into his armor he then typed in his code in his computer. A count down activated he grabbed his helmet and ran to the roof top. Fear sly, adrenalin pumped through his system no matter how hard the wind howled, and how hard the rain hit the man never stopped moving. As he ran from one roof top to the next in the mega city. When he was at his third roof top a women yelled at him, "Stop now, Major!" Towards the edge with a sense of familiarization he stopped turned around and faced his pursuer. "McCathy you know I've grown stronger to handle more than just you." With a slight pause he heard other footsteps. Even noticed the sniper far to the left of him, hidden in the elaborate thick concrete. Then in a flash he took down a soldier in cloak that was next to him. With firm steps his former right hand girl appeared. In a slushy voice she asked, "Why? Why did you leave us!? We could have helped you!" she yelled. The man huffed with remorse in his heart and looked down at the girl with his right foot. He then responded, "You all followed me with faith and loyalty. Undeniably it was all of you who were teaching me, not to be uneasy around people. Even not think too much about what should happen next. That's how could make plans." With a sigh and with a firm voice he said, "Valkyries: Jensen, McCathy, Versilia, Carmike, Verica, and Foramen, even you Williamson. Take care of each other. This is the final order given to you as you Captain." He backed off the girl that was on the ground. Then said in his final words, "Major Richard Dick Simmons, reporting out." Simmons lend backwards of the ledge and fell. As he fell the warehouse Simmons was in was blasted by a satellite. A moment later there was a Pelican lifting up from were Simmons fell. The driver was Lopez and Dexter Grif and the gunner was Emilia Grif. She opened fire on the Valkyries but did not kill them. Just gave the reason not to peruse them.

As this transpired Sarge was dealing with his pure bloods. With his shotgun in hand he ran hard through the town square. Passing any and all people as his ramped destruction knew no bonds. For a while he learned the art of parkour, moving and using many areas of his body with ease. While his men tried to bring him in Sarge still refused to be caught. He ran into a large ally way, and laid his weapons upon the ground. Dozens of his former soldiers followed him and did the same showing respect. They all went at him with major intensity. They each fought hard against him, however due to a few tricks he learned with Carolina he beat them all down. "Heh, heh. Nice try boys but it will be a while before you can fight me." Tucker then drove next to Sarge and he got in. With hast they made their way out of the city. "Sarge did you grab what we needed." With the press of a button he reveled a bunch of schematics. "Will get Lopez and FILIS to work on it. You do have don't yah blue?" They synced there computers in their helmets together and radioed in with the others. "Brown thunder, Lemon grab, and Orange turd we've got the plans. You catch ol'one eye." Sister replied, "Yeah, we got Moran with Women." With a snicker Sarge then said, "Alright Bluetard, Mecho gun, and lemonade you were given that machine for a reason. Start burning dark network to the ground." With glee "Okay Freckles time to destroy everything. Donut take this bomb through it at that conductor." Then with a hard throw he set the charge. "RUN!" they bolted up the steps of a major complex. As they ran the bomb went off and the tower they were in fell like a tree. With every force of speed the duo ran through glass and used jet packs to get away.

At a safe distance they flew through the air and called everyone, "Gang our part is done we're going to meet up with Doc and get started in the next phase of the plan." On a hill side were Doc watch far away from the city as everything unfolded. He got on the radio, "I prefer if those buildings were filled with people. Screaming in agony as they saw their lives flee," O'Malley said. (As Dupain,) "We're waiting for you with this tank and my ghost. The Meta armor is also in its case. Be careful Delta and the other Epsilon fragments are still working hard to keep the satellites from picking up where we are." The moment Caboose and Donut landed they helped Doc pack the observation sight then drove off in their vehicles.

A few days later in an abandoned underground facility. The team went over doing their own usually thing. It was a little tense considering they were all separated for a long while. One thing that was really different was that Grif was slimmer and lifting weights. While Sarge was on his punching bag. Simmons was typing on his computer when Emilia walked in to see what was bothering him. "You're still sad for the squad you left behind." Simmons just breathed deeply not replying and continued on his work. "Everyone is regretting something you just have to forgive yourself," she calmly said. Not long when Tucker called everyone to the TV room. They watched the news channels, seeing about the building they toppled. Then one channel had a speech about what happened. "Today everyone what happened to the capitol building of E.A.T.H (Economical Association of Terra Health), was a cataclysmic blow to the foundation and belief of millions of employees wanting to expand to other foreign galaxies to grow humanities out reach. We've worked with the UNFC to reach this goal, so it is with great sorrow that I must report that these soldiers. Are in fact responsible for this destruction so to any who now of their where abbots. Please report in to the authorities and bring them to justice…" The TV was turned off. With that Tucker stepped forward. "You all know what we have to do no matter what. Each of us are no the most hated individuals." With a sigh of regret in his voice he continued, "The shit's pretty fucked. There is no going back to our normal lives we lived before we've regathered." Tucker then nodded his head to Emilia she then activated a teleportation door then walked through. "We know what we have to do and isn't going to be pretty for all of us. I say that to say this Sarge." Sarge then nodded to Lopez who opened a holographic display. Simmons then stepped up to explain what they were looking at. "This map shows us the signs for the signals that have been seen by Santa. So far we have not seen anything special just ran into more bouncer signals. Thus far all we know is that EATH has the exact same data as we do." They look at the map with their own sense of awe. "Either way it goes wither we find him first or they do we still have to fight against lord loco himself," said Sarge. Caboose stood proud and tall for the moment and everyone looked at him. "No matter how hard you play hide and seek we will find you. WE WILL FIND YOU! … Church."


End file.
